


What a party

by Weve_got_a_runner



Series: Harry potter one shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Draco Malfoy, Drunken Kissing, Firewhiskey, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, One Shot, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weve_got_a_runner/pseuds/Weve_got_a_runner
Summary: When Filch discovers a raging party thrown by the 8th years in the Ravenclaw common room Harry cannot get caught. But while hiding secrets can arise.Does Harry follow his head or his heart?





	What a party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling the story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

“whaaaaa??!!” yelled Harry and before he knew it he was on the floor.

~*~

There had been a party thrown by the 8th years in the Ravenclaw common room. It had been going rather slowly until Seamus found some fire whisky. That was when it started going wild. It became even more hectic when the Slytherins had arrived.   Dean was doing shots with some Ravenclaw 7th years. Ron had long since fallen asleep in the middle of the room and would probably wake up tomorrow morning black and blue a number of times that he had been stepped on. Hermione and Pansy had downed an entire bottle of giggle water between them and were now actually rolling on the floor they were laughing so much.  Even Neville and Luna were making out _inside_ the fireplace. The room had been charmed so that none of the younger years could hear as they slept

And Harry. Harry couldn’t drink. Whereas for everyone else, a hangover tomorrow wouldn't matter, for Harry it would. He had an interview for an Auror apprenticeship over the summer to get ahead of the rest who would start in September.  Even though normally he might not have found it interesting not being able to drink, tonight it was fucking hilarious. Not a soul who was here had not made a fool of them at one point that night that he thought he would always have a funny memory to make him laugh. Harry was busy trying to think where he might find a camera when he was tackled by a person unknown.

“whaaaaa??!!” yelled Harry and before he knew it he was on the floor.

They were on top of him. He couldn't even lift his head to see who his drunken attacker was.

“Excuse me” he tried to say but he was so squished that it turned out more like “ ecuujsmeff”

The person on top of him still didn’t move. Harry tried rolling them off but they just clung on.

“…. The  ... floor … ‘moving” slurred the person.

 _No way._ Though Harry. He knew that voice, it was Draco Malfoy.

Harry managed to move his head to the side.

“Get off Malfoy,” he said exasperatedly.

“The floor knows my name?!!” came the response.

“Yes, and the floor would very much like it if you would get off of it”

“Oh,” Malfoy said. He quickly got up stumbling a bit before falling on a sofa.  He started stroking the actual floor “is that better flooooorrrr??” he drawled.

“Definitely” replied Harry chuckling as he got up.

Harry was just about to move on when…

“FILCH IS COMING!!!!!”

And it was like a riot. The Ravenclaws dragged Dean to their rooms. Pansy whisked Hermione with her as they funnelled through the exit to the corridors. Several people came tumbling down as the stairs turned into a slide when a boy went up the girls set. Harry could not get a detention. He couldn’t let anyone else get one either. Ron was a lost cause. He would have to be sacrificed. Malfoy. He could get him to safety.

Harry pulled Malfoy up from the sofa by the arm and started pulling him from the Ravenclaw common room.

“You’re standing on my friend; floor!” he cried as Harry dragged him.

~*~

Harry had managed to pull Malfoy with him and they were now sitting behind a tapestry until everything died down. To give them light, Harry had created a small flame in Malfoys empty bottle of drink.

He could hear the professors walking about having caught some of the students that hadn’t made it back to their dorms.

Malfoy hadn’t spoken in a while choosing to stare at Harry with large grey eyes.

“you look like Harry potteter … potereer … p…potter” he spoke quietly

“Really?” spoke Harry, Draco must be _very_ drunk

“Mmmmm….. Hot”

“Hmm? What’s hot” Harry replied assuming Malfoy had burnt himself

“Harry Potter. I want to … kiss him”

For the first time in a while, Harry was stunned into silence. That didn’t bode well.

Malfoy took that opportunity and moved towards Harry.

“What. Are. You. Doing?”

“Kissing you… If I can’t kiss Harry ill kiss you” Malfoy leaned in.

“Malfoy” Harry warned

“Mmm... it’s Draco” he said nonchalantly now kneeling astride Harry’s legs

“Draco. You’re drunk, let’s not” Harry tried to dissuade him

“I know” and he pressed his lips against Harry’s.

Harry kept his eye open, shocked, but when Draco ghosted a hand over his crotch he moaned into Draco’s mouth. Draco took this opportunity and pushed Harry’s lips open, slipping his tongue inside. Harry moved his hands around Draco pulling him closer to him, causing Draco to let out a small gasp.  They were kissing hard now, Draco rubbing himself against Harry, a need for closeness and friction. Harry could feel himself becoming hard too, his back arching against the stone wall when Draco reached a hand down his jeans and squeezed. He needed more. He thrust upwards, humming when Draco moaned at this. The blonde delved deepener into Harry’s underwear wrapping his hand around the brunette’s member. It felt so good but also with that one move, Harry opened his eyes again. And broke away from the kiss.

 _What was he doing?_ This was Draco Malfoy ex-death eater, Slytherin and once arch enemy.

 Draco stared back into his eyes not saying a word, breathing heavily. He unwrapped his arms from around Draco moving him off of himself and then standing up.

“Come on, we should get back to the dorms,” Harry said, not looking at Draco.

But the blonde didn’t move. So Harry grabbed his hand looking into his eyes, pleading.

The walk to the Slytherin common room seemed long. Too long. He was painfully hard and he needed to release. Looking at Draco he was in the same situation, a bulge in his neat black trousers. But Draco just stumbled along leaning into Harry’s shoulder. Luckily they didn’t mean anyone professors along the way. They had spent a while behind the tapestry, so it was the early hours of the morning and even Filch would probably have gone to bed.

When they got to the concealed entrance that Harry remembered from his second year, Draco surprisingly remembered the password.

“Serpens cauda” he spoke

It didn’t surprise Harry that Draco new perfect Latin even when drunk.

The blonde seemed to know his own way from here but Harry feared that he would collapse if he didn’t support him.

The rest of the dorms were asleep when the two boys entered.

Harry managed to get Draco into his bed. But Draco got the wrong idea again he pushed Harry onto the bed. Fumbling with his own clothes and kissing Harry. His needs got the better of him. Kissing Draco back as the boy removed his own clothes. Harry marvelled at the blondes toned abs feeling them before bring him closer again. Harry nibbled on Draco’s neck as the boy moved against him. He could feel the heat rising, his cock swollen for attention.

Before either of their clothes was removed completely, he came back to his senses. This would be wrong. Draco was too drunk. He had to force himself to move Draco off of him, his cock pulsing as Draco grazed it.  Draco whined slightly and almost immediately fell asleep. Harry tired from his escapades also slipped into a deep slumber.

~*~

Draco woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He had drunk a lot last night. The last thing he really remembered was taking 6 shots of fire whisky at the start of the party, absolutely no recollection of how he ended up back in his bed. It was warmer than usual, probably the fire whisky. He nuzzled into the source of warmth. Slightly rubbing his morning wood against it, starting to fantasise about Potter rubbing it for him. But then the warmth groaned in response. His eyes flew open. There was someone in his bed. He grabbed h wand from the pocket of his robes that were strewn along with his sheets. Casting a silencing spell on his bed so his dorm mates didn’t hear what was to go on.

“What. The. Fuck?” he said loud enough that the dark haired boy would awake.

“mmmppfff” they groaned annoyed at being awoken.

“What. The. Fuck.” He repeated

And low and behold Harry Potter turned over and stared at him.

“Good morning to you too Draco”

Harry Potter was in his bed. Harry Potter was shirtless in his bed. Harry bloody Potter the boy that he’d had a crush on for about 5 years now was in his bed. What happened last night that he couldn’t remember?

“Did we…?” asked Draco not quite sure how to put it

“Fuck?” replied Harry for him “no. you were too drunk”

At least he hadn’t missed anything. But he felt disappointed that he hadn’t done this with the boy he loved.

~*~

Harry could see the cogs turning in Draco’s mind. He could see the disappointment on Draco’s face when he had said no. he could see that Draco was now sober enough to make his own choices.

Harry brought his hands up to Draco’s face and kissed him. The blond stilled for a second before kissing back ferociously. Climbing on top of Harry, he started moving immediately. Harry running his hands down the muscles of Draco’s chest and then to his back and around his ass.  He moved the boy’s final piece of clothing, his boxers, down freeing his cock. It was standing to attention, needing Harry to do something to it. Harry rolled Draco to below him. Ridding his boxers from his knees. Draco started with Harry’s jeans, undoing the belt and slipping them down his legs before throwing them to the end of the bed.

Harry then, uncertain for the first time that day, looked Draco in the eye before moving down so that Draco’s member was at eye level.  He kissed the tip slightly before taking the whole of it in his mouth. Harry had never done this before but just moved his head up and down swirling his tongue around as if licking an ice lolly.

“Oh fuck” Draco called out when Harry lightly rolled his balls in his fingers.

Harry could feel the blood pulse in the veins through his lips. He could hear the groans and moans that Draco was making as he became ever so close to climax. The sound was almost enough to make Harry come on his own. Draco could barely hold it in anymore and without warning, Harry’s mouth was filled with Draco’s salty seed. He only choked a bit before swallowing each spurt of it down. Only when Draco was finished did he remove his mouth, his lip’s making a *pop* sound.

“Fuck” Draco repeated. As he lay there next to Harry, a slightly dazed expression on his face before looking into Harry’s eyes and smirking his signature smirk.

He then took Harry’s head and kissed him passionately. Harry felt like he was in heaven when Draco grabbed his wand and vanished the brunette’s boxers. The two boys lay kissing each other on their sides as Draco pumped Harry’s straining cock. Up and down, up and down. Faster and faster until he called out and came into Draco’s hand just as suddenly as Draco had into his mouth.

Finally, after although hours, Harry got his release. And Draco? Draco got his boy

What a party. What a party indeed.


End file.
